fandom_of_shoujofandomcom-20200213-history
Hisakawa-sensei to koi o shite inai hito
is an anime/mangá shōjo written by Miyane Rikka, inspired by the series Good Morning Call. The story is around Miyano Daisuke, a student at Amami High School. Due to his bad grades, his mother hires a private teacher, Hisakawa Saori. It would be all right if Hisakawa-sensei was not just the most beautiful girl in school or if his girlfriend, Tamura Haruka was not so jealous. A live action of the anime is being produced and the episodes are available on the fictional stream service, Skydream. Characters Voiced by: Hirakawa Daisuke He is the male protagonist. Daisuke is rude and antisocial, but in fact he is very kind and treats people with a special affection. He is very close to his few friends and especially his mother, Ayane. When he saw that Hisakawa was going to be his teacher, he did not appear to be happy at all, and as much as she is in love with him and he knows, Daisuke does not really like her. In the live-action version, he is more rude with Saori and is also less interested in studying. Daisuke is Haruka's boyfriend and Mamoru's best friend. Voiced by: Nakamura Chie She is the female protagonist. Saori is very dedicated to studies and is the hottest girl in school, making a lot of boys wish to have some classes with her, just like Daisuke. She is emotional and does not like to talk about feelings. Just as she does not like being around the person who feels love, that's why she does not like to teach Daisuke. Saori is gentle and reserved, has a warm heart and is romantic and dreamy. This side of her she only shows in private, because on the outside she is cold and rude. In the live-action version, she is bold and daring, seeing as she kissed Daisuke in front of Haruka. Voiced by: Tamura Yukari She is a recurring character and probably the villain of the story. Haruka is Daisuke's sweetheart who is very careful and worried about him. Haruka is obsessive and treats Daisuke as if it were her baby, and she watches him all the time and does not let him talk to any girl that is, which is why he did not tell her that Saori was teaching him. Haruka is very manipulative and controlling, as well as bossy, but no one would think so because she has an angel face. In the live-action version, she is always hooked on Daisuke, especially at school, as well as being vindictive and knowing how to pretend to be a saint. Voiced by: Kensho Ono He is the best of Daisuke and Haruka's cousin. Mamoru tries to help Haruka control herself and be less obsessive but it is not easy at all. Mamoru has a crush on Saori and is envious of Daisuke due to being very lucky. As what is happening in Daisuke's life is a novel story, he believes he's living a soap opera, which makes him break the fourth wall a heap of times, in fact he does not break the fourth wall, he breaks the whole house. Mamoru helps in the Hanamiya Shinre and as he is handsome, many girls come by to look at him. In the live-action version, he is nothing to Haruka and meets Daisuke because Ayane is his godmother. Live action cast Locations : The town where the series takes place. : The school that the characters attend to. The school is 10 and has great teaching, but it's very expensive. Episodes Main article: Hisakawa-sensei to koi o shite inai hito/Episodes Trivia Category:Romance Category:Miyane Rikka Category:Animes Category:Live Action